


A Brother's Duty, A Mother's Lose, A Boy's Life

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Tim Drake, Brother Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Talia watches her lost son. She does not expect her Beloved's third son to join her.





	A Brother's Duty, A Mother's Lose, A Boy's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2

Talia watched her darling boy from feet away. He came her often, sometimes with Grayson or Brown or Cain. If Cain was there, then she left. But the others were never able to see her. Today, her child walked his dog with his school aged ally.  _ Friends _ , a voice that sounded like Richard told her,  _ little boys have friends. Not allies. _

 

She supposed that she wasn’t the best to state what her child needs. Afterall, mothers don’t normally kill their babies. Not the sane ones anyways.

 

“I knew I’d eventually find you lurking,” Timothy Drake told her. Similar to her, he was dressed in a way that didn’t draw attention nor allow him to be recognized.

 

“I’m not doing anything,” She stated, “Simply enjoying the  _ wonderful  _ Gotham air.”

 

“Is that what you would tell Bruce or Dick if they spotted you?” He asked, “I knew you’ve been around for awhile. I know you took out whatever hit was placed on Jason before it could even become something to worry about. They can’t figure out who would be able to take out all those mercenaries. Nice job by the way. You really abandoned the whole stealthy ninja thing and turned terminator. You get the guy that placed the hit to begin with?”

 

“Of course, child,” She scoffed, “I’m not an amature.”

 

Timothy watched her watch Damian. Her little one smiled just a bit, something she hadn’t seen in awhile. Beloved was right, Damian could never be as free with the league as he is here. There are no little redheaded friends or dogs to play catch with.

 

“How’d you find me?” She asked.

 

“I’m good at what I do,” He shrugged.

 

“Nothing to do with Kryptonian friend flying by my jet,” She raised a brow, “I thought I went by undetected. Clearly, I underestimated the clone.”

 

Tim stayed quiet, “My mom sucked too.When she screwed up really bad, she felt bad. She was never meant to be a mom, didn’t know how. But she was human. She could love. Panic. Hurt. She wanted what was good for me, she just didn’t realize that what she wanted for me was the thing for me.”

 

“Are you attempting to compare me to your mother?” Talia asked.

 

“You’re not inhuman Talia,” he shrugged, “You just made a mistake that we can’t come back from.”

 

“You sound awfully nonchalant for talking to someone who could kill you in seconds. Infact, I told my son to kill you,” Talia crossed her arms. She’d never been a fan of the third Robin, she doesn’t appreciate his mind like her father does. Infact, he is just a cheap knock off of Bruce in her eyes. 

 

He rolled his eyes. Peasant.

 

“So are you going to call my beloved? Have him remove me from Gotham and remind me exactly why I’m not to be near my child.”

 

He shook his head, “Talia, whatever I do to you- it can’t be worse then what you did to yourself. You lost Bruce, lost Jason, lost your power, lost Damian. I’m going to let you have five minutes to watch him here. Take a good long at _ my little brother. _ Then you are going to leave and stay gone until we need you again.”

 

“Why are you allowing me such a  _ courtesy? _ ” She stared at the obnoxious imp. He knew for a fact that she was rendered useless here by obligation unless she wished to be discovered. She doesn’t think she could take her beloved’s hate nor the fear that would spread through her son’s body.

 

“I stayed at Nanda Parbat for awhile,” Tim frowned, “I can see how you got messed up there. With him in your head, it’s easy to forget who you are there.”

 

Who was Talia al Ghul?

 

Even the detective could never figure that out.

 

“Have you forgotten who you were?” She asked him.

 

“Still trying to figure that out,” He told her, “Without Batman, who is Tim Drake?”

 

“You find yourself useless,” she studied, “Oh child, I can assure you that you are not useless. You always manage to get in my way. My Beloved would’ve been lost without you had you not stepped in when you managed too. I could not have returned Jason in that state.”

 

Timothy seemed like he wanted to argue but watched as Talia flinched just a bit when Damian was playfully tackled by the large dog. Instead of correcting or punishing the behavior, Damian laughed like a real boy and threw the ball again towards the redheaded boy.

 

“He’s a darling boy, isn’t he?” She smiled softly.

 

“A real gem when he throws you off a dinosaur,” Timothy sighed, “Time’s nearly up, Talia.”

 

It’s a good image she supposes in her last moments. Her baby boy playing with a friend and pup while a protector- a brother- watches over. Even if that  _ brother  _ is demanding she leave her position from watching her child.

 

“A self loathing protector will not serve my heir well,” she told Timothy, “When I leave, I should suspect you will fix this, yes?”

 

“Is this you telling me to like myself more?” He quirked a grin. 

 

“Tt,” she clicked her tongue, “Goodbye Timothy.”

 

“Take care of yourself Talia.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
